Good Bye - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' GoodBye160px|right *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Album:' The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #10 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 13-Septiembre-2007 Video center|400px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sunmi Sohee Romanización once again, Everybody report to the dance floor. and the Wonder Girls will back! Eojjeom neongeureoni Myeotbeon gihwel jweonneunde Dallajiryeogol anhae daeche waegeurae Naegababoganni Gyesok chameul geot ganni Geureokedo useubni jalmot bwasseo (Niga nugurago) Naega geugeol da chamajweo (Nugu joheurago) Naega geugeol chamgo sareo (Neoneun anirago) Nae gaseumi mareul haejweo You're wrong you gone Don't ever come to me Goodbye uri ije he eojyeo Imanhamyeon nan halmankeum haesseo Dwaesseo goodbye Deo isang miryeoneobseo Nan neo ege chweseoneul daheasseo dwaesseo Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Wae geuri nollanni Nal chakhageman bwanni Nollaneun nimoseubi nan deo utgyeo Yennali geurimni Geureogillae jom halhaji Ijewa ireoneunge gigamakyeo (Niga nugurago) Naega geugeol da chamajweo (Nugu joheurago) Naega geugeol chamgo sareo (Neoneun anirago) Nae gaseumi mareul haejweo You're wrong you gone (Oh) Don't ever come to me (Baby) Goodbye uri ije he eojyeo (He eojyeo) Imanhamyeon nan halmankeum haesseo (Nan haesseo) Dwaesseo goodbye (Goodbye) Deo isang miryeoneobseo (Miryeoneobseo) Nan neo ege chweseoneul daheasseo dwaesseo (dwaesseo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Goodbye) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Oh) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Goodbye) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Oh) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Nan) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Chweseoneul daheasseo dwaesseo) Nan jeonhyeo miryeo i eobseo Modeungeol da jweotgi e Jajiman neon dashi olgeoya Nochingeol hanchamdwi E kkaedatge dwelgeoya Eolmana joheun yeojal nochyeonneunji Niga eolmana eoriseogeunji Hajiman geuddaen imi neomu neujeobeoringeoji Goodbye uri ije he eojyeo (uri he eojyeo) Imanhamyeon nan halmankeum haesseo (Imanhamyeon nan halmankeum haesseo) Dwaesseo goodbye (Goodbye) Deo isang miryeoneobseo (Oh) Nan neo ege chweseoneul daheasseo dwaesseo (chweseoneul daheasseo dwaesseo) Goodbye Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Oh) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (Bye) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (daheasseo dwaesseo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) Goodbye (ya kkeojyeobeoryeo) (GoodBye) Español Una vez más, todos repórtense a la pista de baile y las wonder girls¡ estamos de vuelta! Te di todo esto, pero cambiaste Y no te molestaré al respecto, pero dime ¿Por qué? Mis absurdas verdades repetitivas eran siempre iguales Así que es divertido ver el error que has cometido (Como cualquiera) Voy a soportar lo que me des (Por cualquiera que me gusta) Voy a soportar lo que pase en mi vida (Lo que ya sabes) Mi corazón te dirá Te equivocaste. Te has ido Ni se te ocurra regresar a mi Adios, ahora nos separaremos Ya he tenido suficiente de ti, Adios. Fuiste un tonto conmigo Bueno, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Por qué hoy te sorprendes ¿Viste que yo estaba bien? Me rio de la sopresa que hay en tu cara Extraño los viejos tiempos Deseaba seguir ese camino Pero no funcionaría bien, esto hace que me pregunte (Como cualquiera) Voy a soportar lo que me des (Por cualquiera que me gusta) Voy a soportar lo que pase en mi vida (Lo que ya sabes) Mi corazón te dirá Te equivocaste. Te has ido (Oh) Ni se te ocurra regresar a mi (nene) Adios, ahora nos separaremos (Separamos) Ya he tenido suficiente (He tenido) de ti, Adios. (Adios) Fuiste un tonto conmigo (Un tonto) Bueno, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo (Bueno, basta) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Adios) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Oh) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Adios) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Oh) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Nan) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Fuiste un tonto) No me detengas más Has desafiado todo lo que yo daba Pero vendrás de nuevo La comprensión y la verdad que tuvimos, la echaré de nuevo ¿Cuantas cosas buenas de ti y cosas irracionales voy a extrañar? Pero ya me rogarás cuando me vaya Adios, ahora nos separaremos (Ahora nos separamos) Ya he tenido suficiente (Ya no más) de ti, Adiós. (Adiós) Fuiste un tonto conmigo (Oh) Bueno, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo (Hice lo mejor por ti) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Oh) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Adiós) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Hemos terminado) Adios (Hey, desaparece) Adios (Hey, desaparece) (Adiós) Hangul Everybody report to the Dance floor JYP once again and the Wonder Girls will back! 어쩜 넌 그렇니 몇번 기횔 줬는데 달라지려골 안해 대체 왜그래 내가 바보같니 계속 참을 것 같니 그렇게도 우습니 잘못 봤어 (니가 누구라고) 내가 그걸 다 참아줘 (누구 좋으라고) 내가 그걸 참고 살어 (너는 아니라고) 내 가슴이 말을 해줘 You’re wrong you gone Don’t ever come to me Good bye 우리 이제 헤어져 이만하면 난 할만큼 했어 됐어 Good bye 더이상 미련없어 난 너에게 최선을 다했어 됐어 Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) 왜 그리 놀랐니 날 착하게만 봤니 놀라는 니모습이 난 더 웃겨 옛날이 그립니 그러길래 좀 잘하지 이제와 이러는게 기가막혀 (니가 누구라고) 내가 그걸 다 참아줘 (누구 좋으라고) 내가 그걸 참고 살어 (너는 아니라고) 내 가슴이 말을 해줘 You’re wrong you gone Don’t ever come to me Good bye 우리 이제 헤어져 이만하면 난 할만큼 했어 됐어 Good bye 더이상 미련없어 난 너에게 최선을 다했어 됐어 Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) 난 전혀 미련이 없어 모든걸 다 줬기에 하지만 넌 다시 올거야 놓친걸 한참뒤에 깨닫게 될거야 얼마나 좋은 여잘 놓쳤는지 니가 얼마나 어리석은지 하지만 그땐 이미 너무 늦어버린거지 Good bye 우리 이제 헤어져 이만하면 난 할만큼 했어 됐어 Good bye 더이상 미련없어 난 너에게 최선을 다했어 됐어 Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Good bye (야 꺼져버려) Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls